Discussion:Carte Monde
J'ai trouvé des images des Cartes Mondes depuis le journal dans REC, mais où les mettre ? mars 20, 2010 à 00:59 (UTC) Reconstruction NOTE : Les parties italiques sont des paragraphes que je n'ai pas encore traduits. Ce serait bien si vous me donnez un coup de main ! ^_^ Les Cartes Mondes, trouvées seulement dans Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories et Kingdom Hearts: Re:Chain of Memories, servent à créer des mondes basés sur les souvenirs que garde Sora sur les mondes qu'il a déjà visité. Ces cartes sont généralement créées par les membres de l'Organisation XIII, mais DiZ et Naminé peuvent également fabriquer des cartes pour Riku, et une de ces cartes apparaît par elle-même devant le Roi Mickey. Naminé peut aussi changer les cartes en chaînes, ce qu'elle fait pour Néo Riku. Les Cartes Mondes ne sont pas toutes disponibles en une seule fois. Dans "l'histoire de Sora", Sora reçoit la carte de la Ville de Traverse par Marluxia; celles du Pays des Merveilles, du Colisée de l'Olympe, d'Agrabah, de la Ville d'Halloween, et de Monstro par Axel; celles d'Atlantica,du Pays Imaginaire, de la Forteresse Oubliée, et la Forêt des Rêves Bleus par Larxene; celle de la Cité du Crépuscule par Vexen; et celle de l'Île du Destin par Néo Riku. Dans "Reverse/Rebirth", Riku reçoit la carte de la Forteresse Oubliée par DiZ; celles de la Ville de Traverse, d'Agrabah, de Monstro, et du Pays Imaginaire par Ansem, tout comme celles d'Atlantica, de la Ville d'Halloween, du Colisée de l'Olympe, et du Pays des Merveilles; Zexion lui donne la carte de l'Île du Destin; le Roi Mickey lui donne celle de la Cité du Crépuscule; et DiZ lui remet celle du Manoir Oblivion. Liste des Cartes Mondes Ville de Traverse Personnages Note : les boss sont marqués en '''gras' File:Leon KH1.png|'Léon' Fichier:YoufieKH.png|Youfie File:Aerith KH.png|Aerith Fichier:Cid.jpg|Cid Sans-cœur ''Note : les boss sont marqués en '''gras' File:Ombre1.jpg|Ombre File:Soldat.jpg|Soldat File:NocturneRouge.jpg|Nocturne Rouge File:Rhapsodie Bleu.jpg|Rhapsodie Bleue File:ArmureGardienneCGI.png|'Armure Gardienne' Simili File:Unknown.jpg|'Marluxia' Pays des Merveilles Personnages ''Note: '''bold' denotes a boss'' File:AliceCG.jpg|Alice File:Queen of Hearts.jpg|Reine de Cœur File:White Rabbit.jpg|Lapin Blanc File:Card of Hearts.jpg|'Card of Hearts' File:Card of Spades.jpg|'Card of Spades' File:Cheshire Cat.jpg|Chat de Cheshire Sans-cœur Note: '''bold' denotes a boss'' File:Shadow.jpg|Shadow File:Soldier.jpg|Soldier File:Large Body.png|Large Body File:Red Nocturne.jpg|Red Nocturne File:CreeperPlant-Artwork.png|Creeper Plant File:Crescendo-khii.jpg|Crescendo File:Trickmaster.PNG|'Trickmaster' Olympus Coliseum Characters Note: '''bold' denotes a boss'' File:Hercules.png|Hercules File:Phil BBS.png|Philoctetes File:Hades BBS.png|'Hades' File:KH-Cloud journal entry-CG.jpg|'Cloud' Heartless File:Shadow.jpg|Shadow File:Large Body.png|Large Body File:Blue Rhapsody.png|Blue Rhapsody File:Test.jpg|Powerwild File:Bouncywild.jpg|Bouncywild File:Barrel Spider.png|Barrel Spider Agrabah Characters Note: '''bold' denotes a boss'' File:Aladdin.png|Aladdin File:Genie.png|Genie File:Jasmine.png|Jasmine File:Iago.png|Iago File:JafarKH2.png|Jafar File:Jafar (Genie) KHII.png|'Jafar (Genie)' Heartless File:Shadow.jpg|Shadow File:Air Soldier.jpg|Air Soldier File:Fat Bandit.jpg|Fat Bandit File:Yellow Opera.jpg|Yellow Opera File:Green Requiem.jpg|Green Requiem File:Bandit.jpg|Bandit File:Barrel Spider.png|Barrel Spider Ville d'Halloween Characters Note: '''bold' denotes a boss'' File:Jackkh2.png|Jack Skellington File:Sally.png|Sally File:Dr. Finklestein.jpg|Dr. Finkelstein File:OogieBoogie.png|'Oogie Boogie' Character Design Note: ''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories only.'' File:HalloweenTownSora.png|Sora in Vampire Form File:HalloweenTownDonald.png|Donald in Mummy Form File:HalloweenTownGoofy.png|Goofy in Frankenstein Form Heartless File:Shadow.jpg|Shadow File:Search_Ghost-Heartless.jpg|Search Ghost File:Gargoyle.jpg|Gargoyle File:Wightknightheartless.jpg|Wight Knight File:CreeperPlant-Artwork.png|Creeper Plant Monstro Characters Image:Pinocchio.jpg|Pinocchio Image:Geppetto.jpg|Geppetto Heartless Note: '''bold' denotes a boss'' File:Shadow.jpg|Shadow Image:Air_Soldier.jpg|Air Soldier Image:Large Body.png|Large Body Image:Yellow_Opera.jpg|Yellow Opera Image:Green_Requiem.jpg|Green Requiem Image:Barrel_Spider.png|Barrel Spider Image:Search Ghost-Heartless.jpg|Search Ghost File:TornadoStep.jpg|Tornado Step File:Parasite Cage.png|'Parasite Cage' Atlantica Characters Note: '''bold' denotes a boss'' File:ArielKHII.PNG|Ariel File:Sebastian.jpg|Sebastian File:Flounder0.jpg|Flounder File:UrsulaKHII.jpg|'Ursula' Heartless File:Search Ghost-Heartless.jpg|Search Ghost File:Sheltering Zone.jpg|Sea Neon File:Screwdiver.jpg|Screwdiver File:Aquatank.png|Aquatank File:Darkball.png|Darkball Pays Imaginaire Characters Note: '''bold' denotes a boss'' File:Peter Pan BbS.png|Peter Pan File:Tinkerbell.png|Tinker Bell File:WendyKingdom.jpg|Wendy File:Captain Hook.png|'Captain Hook' Heartless File:Shadow.jpg|Shadow File:Yellow Opera.jpg|Yellow Opera File:Barrel Spider.png|Barrel Spider File:Pirate-Heartless.jpg|Pirate File:Air Pirate.jpg|Air Pirate File:Darkball.png|Darkball File:Crescendo-khii.jpg|Crescendo Hollow Bastion Characters Image:Beast.png|Beast Image:BelleKH.jpg|Belle File:Maleficent.png|Maleficent File:Dragon Maleficent.jpg|Dragon Maleficent Heartless File:Shadow.jpg|Shadow File:Darkball.png|Darkball File:Wyvern.png|Wyvern File:Defender.png|Defender File:Wizard.png|Wizard 100 Acre Wood Characters Image:Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Winnie the Pooh Image:Piglet.png|Piglet Image:OwlKH2.jpg|Owl Image:RooKHII.jpg|Roo Image:Eeyore.jpg|Eeyore Image:Tigger.jpg|Tigger Image:Rabbit.jpg|Rabbit Twilight Town Destiny Islands Characters: * Tidus * Wakka * Selphie * Fake Naminé * Fake Riku Manoir Oblivion Characters: * Naminé * Riku Replica * Axel * Marluxia * Ansem Trivia * Although Sora, Donald, and Goofy visited the world Deep Jungle in Kingdom Hearts, it was not included in Chain of Memories as the estate of Edgar Rice Burroughs did not allow Disney and Square Enix to reuse the story. It appeared in early treatments for the game, though. * Though Castle Oblivion as a World Card is not obtained by Sora, and does not appear in his "World Cards" menu in Chain of Memories, it does appear in his "World Cards" menu in Re:Chain of Memories, and even uses the image of Riku's Castle Oblivion card as its depiction. * During cutscenes in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, the Destiny Islands card shows the Kingdom Hearts II design rather than the one used in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, however, once you actually receive the card, the design from the original game is shown to be on the card instead. The reason for this is unknown. * These cards may be the mechanism by which the Organization takes Sora, Donald, and Goofy's memories, and may have actually been created by Naminé. Except for in Traverse Town, Sora, Goofy, and Donald seem to have lost all their memories of each world they visit before they enter them, and the cards are said to be made by using their memories. However, the gang is able to at least recognize that they've been to each world, as they comment in Twilight Town that they don't recognize it. Références